Soul's son
by raelynn gross
Summary: a wonderful one shot about how soul handles a three year old


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL BUT I DO BABYSIT MY COUSINS AND I FEEL JUST LIKE THIS WHEN IT HAPPENS TO ME. The credit for this idea goes to coolgirl because I ran out and she suggested I do a one shot of our fav couple being parents.

Soul honestly wanted to kill the little demon. Honestly he just wanted one day where he could relax. Maka was continuously rubbing her forehead as she eyed the room before her. They had asked one simple task of their three year old and that was to use the potty like a big boy not… this.

"How can something so small make such a big mess?" Soul asked weakly as he dodged a brown blob falling from the ceiling with a sickening thunk.

"I think he played with it?" Maka shivered as she pushed her husband into the brown room.

"Wasn't the room white about thirty minutes ago?" he asked as he tried to back away from the door.

"Yes and now it's brown. Daddy needs to clean it up before it stains." Maka smiled.

"Why daddy?" Soul grunted as he eyed the cleaning supplied his wife had drug out. Maka smiled as she pointed to their child's room.

"Because mommy need's to explain why this was bad and the last time I let you punish him you came back crying because you had to spank him." She explained.

"I can't help it if he looks just like you. When he cries I have to cry because my emotions get confused and…Maka he's my little baby angel." Soul whined.

"You're baby angel just repainted our bathroom with his crap now fix it while I talk with Benjerman." She ordered. Soul eyed the falling brown objects with a sigh before deciding on cleaning the ceiling first. He couldn't really complain. Maka had cleaned the kitchen after Ben had learned that he could throw food better with a fork. His poor wife was still cleaning the mess when he had returned from work. Right now he sort of missed Blackstar. The overprotective godparent would have cleaned the mess with little fight. Of course that just could have been because his own son had decided his father's lifestyle was better than his moms and trashed the place every five seconds. Maybe Kid….no then he'd freak because of no symmetry plus he had two pregnant women to attend too. Guess he was on his own. He could faintly hear his son crying as Maka lost her patience. Maybe she was pregnant again, what with all the mood swings. That or lack of missions had made her as eccentric as the mad doctor who had delivered and attempted dissection of his son. Finally after four hours of cursing and yelping he finished the room. It shined with cleanliness as his wife would say and he rewarded himself by taking a hot shower. Once that was done and he was sure the hazard zone was safe he escaped to the room he shared with his wife. Once entering he noticed with slight humor that she had taken the whole bed when she had passed out horizontally across it. He moved her to the correct place and position before attempting his own entrance into the realm of sleep. Of course his sharp hearing didn't miss the cries he heard from across the hall. One's he knew and hated more than anything else. Slowly he crept from the confines of his room and entered the blue ex-bedroom of his. There on the bed sat a red faced blonde haired boy with bright green eyes shining with tears.

"Oi, why the tears little man?" he asked as he plopped down beside his son. Benjerman looked up at his father and motion to be held. Soul smiled as he grabbed his son and held him close.

"I-I had a bad dream." He wailed. Soul cringed as his son cried on his shoulder. Gently the elder man cradled him and cooed him until he calmed down. Once the small child had finally calmed Soul leaned back across the pillow and listen to the child's soft breathing.

"Oi, are you sleeping?" he asked gently threading his fingers into the soft blonde locks of the boy. No response sounded from the small mouth so the ultimate answer was yes. Soul sighed in uncoolness as he brought his son closer and covered them up.

"Goodnight Benny, guess your mama gets to sleep alone tonight." Soul chuckled before falling asleep himself.


End file.
